


I Want You So Bad

by Brambleshadow_of_WindClan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the team is on a stakeout in the woods, will a certain field agent be able to resist her feelings for her partner? Songfic, slightly OOC Please R&R. In "About Last Night. . ." Challenge on NFA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

****

**Song: "I Want You So Bad"**

 **Artist: Heart**

The very special team of NCIS agents led by Leroy Jethro Gibbs was busy fighting cabin fever—literally. Their latest case had led them into the forest of Shenandoah National Park, and they were busy staking out a nearby campsite. Well, Timothy McGee and the Bossman himself were. Tony and Ziva were scouting the area for any suspicious activity—or so they said. McGee suspected they were enjoying it far more than they should, even though they were two miles out and he had no idea what they were doing.

 _When the wind blows through your hair  
I want you so bad, want you so bad  
I see your smile boy everywhere  
I want you so bad, want you so bad  
I never thought this could happen to me_

Ziva David breathed in the crisp mountain air and snuck a glance at Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo, her partner. A breeze had sprung up and was blowing through his light brown hair. It was as if someone had landed a punch to her gut. She wanted him so bad she could almost taste it.

Tony, aware of her piercing gaze, shot her his infamous "DiNozzo" grin. As he heard something in the woods up ahead, it disappeared. Ziva could still see it even as they strode forward, guns drawn.

When they reached a clearing, the two NCIS agents relaxed and put their weapons back in their holsters. It was only a deer munching on some grass.

As they hiked back to the cabin, Ziva thought, _I never thought this could happen to me._

 _If I've fallen over you  
Would it be so bad, would it be so bad  
Every night's an eternity  
I want you so bad, want you so bad  
I never thought this could happen to me  
I want you so bad, bad_

Crickets chirped and an owl's hoot broke the relative quiet of the night. Inside the cabin, three members of Team Gibbs were fast asleep, but Ziva lay wide awake. _Would it be so bad if I've fallen for Tony?_ she asked herself.

She knew the answer to that question: _Yes._ Their boss, if he found out, would be wanted for double homicide.

Since Ziva couldn't sleep—every night being an eternity—she decided to keep watch. Careful not to wake Gibbs or McGee, the ninja crept over to Tony's sleeping form. Before shaking him awake, she raked her eyes over him. God, she wanted him. Already she could feel his hands caressing her, taste him on her lips, see the sweat pouring from their bodies as they made love.

Then Ziva shook the thoughts from her head. They had a job to do, and she'd never been one to mix business with pleasure. Gently she nudged Tony's shoulder. "Tony, wake up."

"Hhhmmm," he murmured sleepily. His forest-green eyes blinked open, sticky with sleep. "Whazzgoin' on?"

"It's time for our shift," she informed him softly.

At that, he was wide awake. Tony leaped out of the bed and over to her side. "Let's go then."

Smiling, Ziva took up her position at the window in the other room, Tony a few inches away. This was killing her. Sooner or later they would have to give in. She had never thought this would happen to her, but now that it had she didn't know what to do.

Noticing her silence, Tony looked over, eyebrows knit in worry. "Are you okay, Zi?"

Ziva almost had a panic attack. _What do I tell him?_ Finally she decided on the truth. "I am now," she said simply.

 _When the wind blows through your hair  
I want you so bad, want you so bad  
Oh I wonder if you're aware  
I want you so bad  
I wonder if you care  
I never thought this would happen to me  
I want you so bad, bad  
I want you so bad  
I want you so bad  
I want you so bad_

In the stillness of the night, a wind blew through the forest, whipping the trees back and forth. The force of it nearly rocked the cabin where the NCIS team was staked out. Crazy as it sounds, some of it tore through the building, sending Ziva's ebony hair lashing around her face and ruffling her partner's shock of brown hair.

The probationary agent wondered if he was aware that she wanted him so badly. I wonder if you care. I never thought this would happen to me.

"Ziva, stop!" Tony's voice sounded in her ear.

"What?" She snapped out of it and found his face centimeters from hers. Her arms were around his neck, bringing him closer. In fact, they were almost touching, hip to hip, eye to eye.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gibbs suddenly demanded.

Horrified, Ziva put as much distance between her and Tony as she could before looking at the team's leader. He was still asleep, thank God.

"That was a close one," Ziva breathed.

Tony looked at her oddly. "There isn't something going on that I should know about, is there?"

Ziva started to say "No" but changed her mind and admitted, "I want do you bad, Tony, I can't stand it."

He grinned. "Well, now that you mention it—"

DiNozzo was interrupted by McGee tapping his shoulder. "Out turn," the middle agent reported, gesturing to Gibbs behind him.

Sighing, the two agents slipped out of the chairs and into the other room to catch up on sleep.

When they were gone, Tim looked at Gibbs. "There's something going on between them."

"Ya think, McGee?" the silver-haired fox replied sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear up any confusion in the previous chapter, Gibbs and McGee were in the other room, but apparently, something (possibly McGee's phone) woke them up when it was time for their watch. And, yeah, Ziva was kinda zoned out towards the end. You know when you have a dream that you act out and you don't even know it? That's what was happening to her.

Ziva settled herself on her bed while DiNozzo shut the door behind them. The look on his face clearly said he wanted to finish their interrupted talk. "You were saying?" he prompted.

The probationary agent racked her brain, searching for a way to begin. Finally she decided on continuing where she left off. Ziva ran a hand through her hair as she admitted, "I can't stand it anymore."

"What?"

"I think you know," she said softly, looking at him with eyes she was sure were filled with desire. "You were about to say something before we were cut off. Something along the lines of 'Now that you mention it . . .'."

His expression cleared. "You're right. I kinda feel the same way about you that you do about me."

God, she wanted this to be like a corny romance movie. If this was a scene from a movie, he would take her in his arms and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. Sadly, this wasn't a movie. That couldn't keep her from fantasizing, though. And right now, her mind was in overdrive, much as it had been before this conversation. Ziva felt a seductive smile ease across her face. Before she could stop herself, she asked coyly, "And how do I feel about you, exactly, Tony?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Unless you'd prefer I showed you. Actually, I'd give you more than that if there wasn't a chance Gibbs could walk in on us."

Her partner nodded, then yawned. "I don't know about you, Zee-vah, but I'm tired." He looked at her suggestively.

Lord, she wanted what he was suggesting so bad, but if their boss walked in, the consequences would prove disasterous. Gibbs and McGee were still at their posts, but . . .

Fatigue overcame her, caused by almost no sleep for the past two nights and rising early in the morning. She sank back against the mattress, eyes already closed, not bothering to undress and change clothes. The probie didn't even move a quarter of an inch when DiNozzo slipped in beside her. Ziva was out cold.

And then she started snoring like a drunken sailor with emphysema.


	3. Chapter 3

Before either Gibbs or McGee could enter the room and catch them together, Tony slipped out of bed and gently nudged Ziva awake. He should've known better than to do that, since he was quickly looking down the barrel of her service weapon. _Crazy chick._

"What is it?" she slurred, still half asleep.

"I thought I heard something. Go back to sleep."

She didn't, of course. It would've been too much to hope for if she had. Blinking sleep out of her eyes, Ziva sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She then ran a hand through her dark brown, almost black, hair. "We never finished our talk from last night."

"What talk?"

Stunned that he'd try to blow it off, Ziva drew in her breath with a hiss of air before replying, "You know bloody well what talk."

"Since when are you using British slang terms, Zi?" he joked.

She ignored the question and instead snapped, "God, Tony, I thought you knew already how I feel about you." Ziva had never thought she'd fall for him, but now that she had . . . What she wouldn't give right now for Gibbs and McGee to be gone so they could be alone. Not that that was going to happen anytime soon.

As luck would have it, Gibbs stuck his head in and announced that it was time for her and Tony's shift while he and McGee would be out scouting the area. Coincidence? Ziva thought not. Besides, they were told to never believe in them. Still, she couldn't help feeling relieved, even though a little voice was saying to be careful what she wished for—not that she was sure what the expression meant.

Once Elf Lord and the Bossman were well out of sight, Ziva turned to Tony, determined that this time he was going to hear her out. She hadn't wanted to need him, but again, now she just couldn't live without his touch, especially after they'd spent the night together. The Israeli-American said, "Hear me out, Tony." While he waited expectantly, she paced the room and fiddled with her hair and Star of David necklace, wondering how to begin. Finally, she began, "About last night . . . what I meant was—"

He grinned. "McGee was right. You _are_ in love with me."

Try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to be mad at him. "Okay, yes, I admit it. I meant what I said last night. Happy?"

His green eyes lit up, dancing slowly across the length of her body. Ziva wasn't entirely surprised when an answering stab of desire flooded her, and she stopped pacing and moved closer until she was pressed up against him. She watched in a detached way as her hands slid up his arms, across his shoulders, and around his neck. His hands snaked around her waist and slipped under her shirt, stroking her back. Then, finally, his mouth was on hers. It was all she could do not to jump his bones right then and there. Instead, she pulled back. "How exactly are we going to explain this to Gibbs?"

"Oh, trust me, David, I know," came their boss's voice. Startled, they looked towards the window to see Gibbs standing right there.

 _Oh, crap._

To make matters worse, McGee was on the ex-sniper's nine, standing on tiptoe, trying to see into the room. Tony and Ziva quickly separated, the latter giving herself a case of whiplash.

Then Gibbs smirked and turned to McGee. "Hand it over," he ordered. "You _so_ owe me."

Sighing, Elf Lord handed over a wad of cash—40 bucks total. They were gone before either stunned field agent inside knew what to make of the encounter.

"Well," Tony joked after a few seconds, "that went well."

"Shut up, DiNozzo," Ziva said before bringing him in for another kiss.

She could get used to this. After all, it was all she'd ever wanted.

 

 **Jeez, I just can't seem to stop myself from alluding to Heart songs. Any guesses which ones? Hint: one's from the album _Brigade_ and the other is from the album _Bad Animals_. They're very subtle allusions, though. And if you guys like this, check out _Best Shots_ , my NCIS songfic collection.**

 **Let me know how I did.**

 **~~ Brambleshadow**


End file.
